Volevo Dirti Che Ti Amo
by Bru Moraes
Summary: Traída pelo namorado, Alice é salva por Jasper, um rapaz italiano e completamente desconhecido que sempre a chama de "bambina". Disposta a esquecer o ex, ela se envolve com o Jasper, entretando, não esperava, e não queria, se apaixonar mais uma vez.


**N/A: **Essa é uma história complicada, por causa do italiano e, a primeira coisa que eu peço para vocês, é que me perdoem esse erro. Eu não sei NADA de italiano, pouquíssima coisa, apesar de ser um idioma que eu admiro muito. Então, as frases e músicas (incluindo traduções) que vocês verão aqui, é resultado do que eu vi na net por músicas, algumas frases e claro, Google Tradutor HUAUHAUAHUAUHA. Espero ter feito tudo direitinho. Sei que não deveria arriscar, mas eu precisava fazer essa história.

Vocês verão VÁRIOS, MUITOS trechos de música aqui, então, vamos por ordem: três primeiros trechos: Salvami – Sonohra. Quarto (e enorme) trecho: L'immagine – Sonohra. 5º trecho: Imbranato – Tiziano Ferro e último trecho: Io e Te – Sonohra.

Certinho? Leiam, e espero que gostem da história (apesar de eu não ter ido muito com a cara do final dela, não que seja ruim, só achei mal feito).

Beijos! (só pra avisar, não teve beta isso, então, perdoem-me os erros de português também).

**Capítulo Único**

_Nova York – NY._

Era noite. Madrugada. Passos incertos entraram pelo quarto escuro, e o som dos beijos era o único que se podia ouvir ali. Mãos tocavam a pele um do outro, tentando livrar-se das peças de roupas incomodadoras que só serviam para atrapalhar o que vinha a acontecer. Não era a primeira vez aquilo. Estavam há mais ou menos dois meses naquela relação de apenas sexo sem compromisso. Era gostoso. Poder se relacionar com alguém, mas sem se preocupar com fidelidade, ligações ou em dar satisfações. Eram livres. Eram apenas corpos satisfazendo um ao outro, com um pouco de amizade. Muita amizade por sinal. Ele significava muito para ela. Era a sua vida que parecia ter acabado naquela noite tão fria.

Ainda se lembravam de como se conheceram. Ela ainda se lembrava, como se fosse no dia anterior, como haviam se conhecido.

Talvez, a noite escura do dia tenha facilitado para a enorme química que surgiu entre os dois desde o momento em que se viram. Ou não. Alice estava abalada. Havia terminado um relacionamento de anos. Estava magoada, com um buraco no peito. Doía. Ela nem ao menos conseguia respirar. Havia recebido a maior traição que poderia imaginar: flagrou Emmett com Rosalie. Seu namorado com sua melhor amiga.

Emmett era como um alicerce em sua vida. Ele quem a mantinha em pé. Ele quem cuidava dela. Ela não tinha mais ninguém. Seus pais já haviam falecido e sua família morava no sul do país. Estava sozinha. Havia perdido quem ela mais amava na vida.

As lágrimas grossas escorriam por seu rosto enquanto ela passava em uma ponte. Andava abraçada si, tentando respirar com aquele frio horrível e com tanta dor. Havia tanto confiado em alguém e para quê? Para ser traída pelas costas? Talvez a morte fosse mais tranqüila.

Realmente, a morte parecia mais tranqüila.

Ela estava de cabeça quente, completamente fora de si. E prestes a fazer algo que não teria volta. Deveria mesmo fazer aquilo? Sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar e não fora em decorrer do frio, do vento gelado que parecia cortar sua alma. A morte parecia mais tranqüila. Alice mordeu o lábio e pensou mais um pouco: faria mesmo isso? Por quê? Valeria à pena? Valeria à pena acabar com sua vida por causa de um homem? Não, não era apenas um homem. Sua vida foi jogada no lixo. Anos de dedicação. Chegaria em casa e se sentiria sozinha. Doeria ainda mais, porque somaria com a dor da traição. Não tinha mais ninguém. Teria que começar do zero. Então, afinal, por que começar? Estava cansada de lutar, não tinha mais forças e mais ninguém para ajudá-la a carregar o peso. Por que não terminar com isso logo?

Olhou para o lado e tentou não pensar mais. Seu corpo doía, as lágrimas pararam de cair e ela sentiu a sensação de adrenalina em seu corpo. Estava tremendo e seu coração parecia querer bater em uma velocidade não permitida. Iria morrer. Ali. Nunca havia imaginado direito como seria o dia em que morreria. Não sabia que sentiria essa sensação: _liberdade_.

Não havia nada no local. Nada. Estava totalmente deserto. Talvez por ser longe. Emmett morava no fim da cidade. Era perfeito então. Se mataria e ninguém a veria ali. Simples. Uma morte digna para Mary Alice Brandon.

Com dificuldades e sentindo suas mãos tremendo, ela subiu as grades da ponte, até conseguir se equilibrar. Viu o rio abaixo de si e sentiu, pela primeira vez naquela noite, o medo. O medo de morrer. Mas a tristeza, o fracasso, a decepção, a fraqueza... Todos aqueles sentimentos eram muito mais fortes no momento. Morreria. Não sentiria mais nada. Teria paz finalmente.

Quassù il cielo è mio

_Até aqui o céu é meu_

Mi vedo l'anima, io volo...

_Eu vejo a alma, eu vôo._

Talvez, ela tivesse vontade de ser salva. Queria ser salva. Queria alguém para pegá-la nos braços, niná-la e dizer que ela estava bem. Que nada havia acontecido e que ela não estava sozinha no mundo. Mas ela não teria. Ela não teria isso, ela sempre foi sozinha, exceto por Emmett e Rosalie. Seus traidores. Já não havia motivos para querer viver. Ninguém iria salvá-la.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, permitindo-se finalmente ficar em pé na ponte. Poderia sentir o gosto amargo da morte em sua boca. A adrenalina pulsar em suas veias.

_Guardami! Sentimi!_

_Olhe para mim! Ouça-me!_

_Sono qui! Toccami!_

_Eu estou aqui! Me toca!_

_Sento il freddo! Dell'asfalto!_

_Eu sinto o frio que fez!_

_Salvami! Salvami!_

_Salva-me! Salva-me!_

As águas pareciam sorrir para ela, quando ela os abriu. Morreria de olhos abertos. Não queria perder o espetáculo que era ver sua vida se esvaindo aos poucos, mas em fração de segundos. Como uma queda. Em uma queda.

Entretando, ela parecia tão compenetrada em querer se matar que não percebeu que não estava sozinha ali. E, tão logo, frações de segundo antes de ela se jogar, sentiu um par de braços fortes a agarrando pela cintura e puxando para trás. O baque foi intenso e absurdo e ela se viu caindo em cima de uma pessoa. Não, não era isso que ela queria. Quem era aquele ser que estava fazendo aquilo com ela? Ela deveria estar morta agora! Quem havia acabado com seu prazer?

_Parlami! Ascoltami!_

_Fale comigo! Me escuta!_

_Sono qui! Aspettami!_

_Estou aqui! Me espera!_

_Pioggia e neve! Sulle ali!_

_Chuva e neve! As asas!_

_Salvami!_

_Salva-me!_

- O que diabos você pensa que estava fazendo? – Ouviu aquela pergunta que vinha de um modo grosso e desesperado. Num leve sotaque italiano. Aquilo a fez morrer de raiva. Se levantou em um instante e tentou subir nas grades mais uma vez. Se mataria agora por honra!

E mais uma vez, sentiu aqueles braços fortes a segurarem. Ouviu-o murmurando uma palavra em italiano, e que mais parecia algo como "estúpida". Não sabia bem.

Seu sangue ferveu e ela sentiu seu rosto corar de raiva. Afinal, quem era ele? Quem? O que ele queria ali? Quem era ele para chamá-la assim?

- O que disse? – Ela perguntou com raiva e o encarou pela primeira vez desde o momento em que ele terminou com sua diversão. Era para estar no céu, tocando harpa com os anjos, ou então, queimando no inferno. Não fazia idéia. Mas continuava ali, no frio. Talvez não devesse encará-lo. O homem era simplesmente atraente. Tinha lindos olhos verdes e uma boca extremamente charmosa e sensual. Os cabelos eram de um loiro escuro e ele tinha aproximadamente sua idade: vinte e oito anos.

- Que você é uma estúpida! _Dio mio_... Se matar!

- É! Me matar! Você sabe dos meus problemas? Sabe meus motivos para isso? Eu não me mataria por diversão!

Ele balançava a cabeça negativamente e mordia o lábio.

- _Dio_... Garota, você sabe quantas pessoas estão nos hospital? Sabe quantas querem uma vida? Sabe quantas pessoas lutam para sobreviver? E você desperdiçando a sua! Tens titica de galinha na cuca?

Alice tentou não rir da expressão que o rapaz havia falado. Ele não havia deixado de ter razão também. Tantas pessoas querendo viver e ela jogando fora a sua. Mas simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Estava desesperada. Queria achar uma saída para aquilo que doía tanto e que cortava tanto seu coração. Sem perceber, já estava chorando. Aquilo sensibilizou o rapaz que mordeu o lábio. Sua ação foi de abraçá-la, surpreendendo-a por completo.

- Por favor, não chore... – Ele pediu enquanto acarinhava os cabelos da jovem que estava em seus braços. Mesmo ele sendo um total desconhecido; ela fechou os olhos e se aconchegou naquele abraço, procurando forças. Ele sussurrou mais algumas palavras em italiano, a qual ela não entendeu também. Então, procurou não entender. Ele sussurrava uma canção naquela língua que ele parecia conhecer tão bem e ela apenas tentava se acalmar enquanto sentia aquele calor humano em um frio daquele. - _Passa la gente e non vede noi che corriamo sulla vita se c'è_...* – Ele continuou cantarolando até poder perceber que ela havia se acalmado. – Vamos comigo? Eu te levo até sua casa.

_*As pessoas passam e não vêem a gente que corremos como a vida é_.

- Eu não quero incomodar.

- Não é incomodo nenhum, _bambina_ – ele disse sorrindo e seguiu até seu carro. Alice ficou plantada esperando e ele sorriu.

- Do que me chamou? – Ela perguntou ainda estática e ele sorriu torto.

- De menina. Entre.

Ela andou até o carro e abriu a porta, sentando-se ao lado dele. Estava aconchegante ali dentro e ela percebeu que, de onde estava estacionado, ele tinha uma boa visão do que ela estava fazendo. Aquilo a arrepiou por completo e isso não passou dos olhos do rapaz.

- Assim que eu vi o que você estava prestes a fazer, estacionei rápido e corri até sua direção. Não queria que você fizesse aquilo...

- Mas por que você fez isso? Por que você quis? Poderia ter deixado que eu me matasse, não? – Ela perguntou e o encarou. Seu coração estava batendo forte mais uma vez.

- Você queria que eu deixasse? – Ele indagou e ela bem sabia a resposta. _Não. _

Jasper sorriu

_-_ Você é italiano? – Ela perguntou, na tentativa de mudar aquele assunto tão ruim.

- Sí – respondeu e ela franziu o cenho, fazendo-o rir. – Sim, eu nasci em Veneza. Minha mãe é de lá. Meu pai é estadunidense...

- Ah... Certo...

- Então? Onde mora?

- Como?

Ele riu mais uma vez.

- Onde você mora _bambina?_ Preciso te levar para casa...

- Na verdade, eu gostaria de ir para a sua casa, pode ser? – Perguntou e ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – Eu... Não quero ir para a minha casa... Vazio demais.

Ele mordeu o lábio e assentiu.

- Ok.

Ela já não se conhecia mais. Estava mesmo indo para a casa de um desconhecido? Depois de flagrar seu namorado com sua amiga? Tal pensamento lhe doeu e ela entendeu a resposta. Sim. Estava.

**xxx**

- Mi casa és su casa – ele disse enquanto abria o braço e ela riu.

- Uma mistura engraçada de italiano com espanhol.

Ele sorriu e murmurou mais alguma frase em italiano, a qual ela não entendeu.

- Você pode falar na minha língua? Obrigada! – Pediu brincando e não conseguiu segurar um pequeno riso. Ele andou até a porta de sua cozinha e sorriu.

- Para quem estava tentando se matar momentos atrás, você está bem feliz. Eu gosto disso. _Mi bambina_. Quer beber vinho?

- Você me chamou de _minha menina_? – Ela arriscou, esquecendo-se da pergunta dele. Ou ignorando.

Ele deu de ombros.

- É um apelido carinhoso...

- Ok... Eu gosto – deu de ombros – e uma taça de vinho, por favor.

- Você quem manda – ele sorriu – não quer nada? – Perguntou e ao receber a resposta negativa, seguiu para pegar uma garrafa de vinho.

**xxx**

- E... Emmett nunca me amou – murmurou e bebeu mais um pouco do vinho. Estava desabafando e chorava. Jasper achou melhor assim. Ela precisava desabafar e tirar o que doía em seu peito. – Confiei nele completamente e ele... O que ele fez comigo? Me jogou no chão, me pisou e me jogou no lixo, sem um pingo de piedade. Eu não quero nunca mais amar ninguém. Nunca mais.

Grossas lágrimas estavam no rosto pequeno dela e ele sentiu vontade de consolá-la. Já a havia escutado. Ela lhe contou toda a sua história. Ela precisava de carinho.

- Eu quero alguém... Alguém para esquecê-lo...

Ele a abraçou, queria acalmá-la. Queria fazê-la feliz. Ela era desconhecida, mas e daí? Era tão frágil e tão pequena. Precisava de carinho. Era apenas isso que ele pensava. Ela precisava de carinho.

- Fica comigo Jasper... – ela murmurou. – Apenas essa noite, mas fique...

Ele se manteve calado após o pedido dela. O que ela queria? Estava tudo tão claro como um cristal, mas por que?

Alice se desprendeu de seu abraço e tocou seus lábios com delicadeza.

- Fica comigo. Me faça sua, me faça esquecê-lo, por favor... – Pediu e ele mordeu o lábio.

- Bambina... Não... É muito cedo...

Ela não lhe deu ouvidos, aprofundou o beijo e tocou em sua camisa. Deixou os dedos finos passarem pelo colarinho e depois tentarem desabotoar o primeiro dos muitos botões. Não. Não seria certo aquilo... Ele queria fazê-la parar, mas não tinha forças.

- _Per favore..._ – Ele pediu e ela começou a beijá-lo no queixo, no pescoço... – _Per favore, bambina..._ O que está fazendo?

- Eu quero você... – ela respondeu e ele mordeu o lábio.

- Assim? De repente? E o motivo de você ter tentado se matar? Não era Emmett? Como pode me querer assim? De uma hora para outra?

Ela abaixou os olhos.

- Quero esquecer Emmett... Esquecer o que ele e aquela mocréia fizeram... Por favor... Eu tenho certeza absoluta do que eu quero... – garantiu. – E eu quero você.

Jasper ponderou ainda por um tempo. Os olhos de Alice estavam chorosos. Tristes. Magoados. Ela sentia-se rejeitada e ele não queria que ela se sentisse assim mais uma vez. Ele permaneceu em silencio por um tempo. Era certo? Devia mesmo fazer isso?

Algo dentro dele disse que sim.

onde irraggiungibili

_tão inatingível_

s'infrangono

_surges_

sull'anima

_Na alma_

come non sentire più

_como não sentir mais_

il peso delle lacrime

_o peso das lágrimas_

che bagnano le mie

_que fluem_

ogni tua vita è un pò la mia

_onde sua vida é igual a minha_

il tuo silenzio luccica

_seu silêncio cintila_

come mare luna

_como a lua do mar_

si diffondono in noi

_propagando-se em nós_

_Meses depois..._

Ela havia jurado que jamais amaria, porém, não cumpriu essa promessa... Acabou se apaixonando por Jasper. Tudo começou sem um pingo de sentimento. Ela queria uma espécie de vingança; Queria apenas sexo, apenas mostrar para si mesma que conseguia viver sem Emmett. Mas Jasper... Ele quem se tornou alguém em sua vida, que sussurrava palavras em italiano ao pé do seu ouvido, apenas para deixá-la arrepiada. Alguém que a fazia sorrir, a fazia sonhar... Tudo o que ela queria dizer era que o amava. Mas não sabia se teria coragem, provavelmente não.

- O que sente por mim? – Ele perguntou de repente, depois da noite que tiveram meses depois de terem se conhecido. E ela se assustou com isso. O que ele queria? Por que a pergunta?

Ela mordeu o lábio. Tinha medo do que dizer... Ele tocou sua mão e olhou em seus olhos.

- Não tenha medo... – ele murmurou... – _Volevo dirti che ti amo... – _Ele murmurou em italiano e, ao notar que ela não entendeu, sorriu. – Eu queria dizer que te amo... No começo era apenas sexo, assim como sempre foi para você... Mas... Você é tão envolvente... Tão encantadora... Eu nunca me senti assim com ninguém Alice. Nunca._ Io ti amo, mi bambina... _

Ela não pareceu acreditar naquilo. Não... Era impossível que alguém a amasse... Ela não queria se entregar de novo, estava tão bom como estavam... Seu coração estava forte e ela não sabia o que dizer. Aqueles olhos verdes apenas a observavam. Esperavam que ela se abrisse e contasse o que estava em seu peito. Ela também queria dizer... Queria dizer...

- Bambina...

Scusa sai se provo a insistere

_Desculpe, sabe, se tento insistir,_

Divento insopportabile, io sono

_Me torno insuportável, eu sei_

Ma ti amo, ti amo, ti amo

_Mas te amo, te amo, te amo_

Ci risiamo. va bene, è antico, ma ti amo

_É engraçado... vá lá, é antiquado, mas te amo..._

- Eu...

- Não... Não esconda isso... Eu não vou te fazer sofrer. Eu prometo – tocou o rosto dela e a beijou com doçura. – Eu estive ao seu lado, não estive?

- Emmett também esteve... – ela murmurou e imediatamente se arrependeu por isso. Os olhos dele ficaram magoados e ele tirou a mão de seu rosto.

- Jamais iria lhe trair...

- Jasper... – Fechou os olhos. Era hora de tentar esquecer, esquecer aquilo tudo. Esquecer seu passado, era mais do que a hora... – Eu te amo...

Ele sorriu de lado e a beijou mais uma vez.

- Sempre soube... _La mia __ragazza_

Apro un libro che parla di noi

_Abro um livro sobre nós_

un amore con amore io e te

_um amor com amor eu e você_

un sentimento senza tempo

_um sentimento que não tem tempo_

ali d'oro in volo

_asas douradas em vôo_

sei così semplice che la bellezza intorno a te

_são tão simples que a beleza em torno de você_

mi sfiora come un bacio lento.

_toca-me como um beijo lento._

Estivera enganada. Tinha todos os motivos para recomeçar... E felizmente pôde reconhecer isso. Se não o tivesse feito, não saberia mais uma vez o que era o amor.

**Fim**

**N/A: **Achei que faltou sentimento o modo como eu juntei eles, mas eu não conseguiria aprofundar isso. Espero que tenham gostado da fic, de verdade. Ah, a frase que ele canta para ela, logo depois que a salva, é também da música Io e Te, da banda Sonohra.

Beijos grandes, e quem gostou, comente!


End file.
